Severus Halloween Surprise
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Takes place during Deathly Hallows. Hermione Granger arrives at Hogwarts on Halloween much to the delight of those that have wanted her dead. However she has a surprise for Severus and this one surprise will change everything.


Title: Severus Halloween Surprise

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place during Deathly Hallows. Hermione Granger arrives at Hogwarts on Halloween much to the delight of those that have wanted her dead. However she has a surprise for Severus and this one surprise will change everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making no money.

The Halloween Feast was in full swing and the only reason why the staff was at the table was because they feared the invisible evil Death Eater Severus Snape and his Deputies. Personally he wanted to kill the Carrows were they sat but he didn't dare as he might end up dead the next time he was summoned. The Great Hall wasn't even full due to the fact that Muggleborn students had been sent to Azkaban on the rubbish charge of stealing magic. It was all part of the Dark Lord's plan to end the Wizarding world.

"I see the House Elves haven't failed to give us what we want," the female Carrow said, grinning. "This food is better than the stuff they gave me in Azkaban."

"How nice," Snape said, "I'm glad that you're having a grand old time."

"Oh still remembering when the Dark Lord killed your little Mudblood girlfriend," she teased.

If looks could kill the female Carrow would be dead.

"To bad we haven't caught that hot little thing Granger," she said, "I'm interested in crossing the fence."

Snape felt like vomiting but he kept his mask on and forced his stomach to settle.

"Our Headmaster is looking peaky," said her brother, "Maybe he's remembering that-."

"Don't you dare bring that up," Snape told him, "We're around the students and I may not like being Headmaster but I will not having you talking like that around them."

"Fine," he said and went back eating.

He reached for his glass when a voice entered his mind, "_Severus, how I've been trying to talk to you but you won't listen to me. I know that you were forced to kill Dumbledore and I know that you're still a good person. Hermione Granger is coming and she needs your protection_."

The voice faded away and he snapped his fingers, bringing Filch. "If anyone comes to Hogwarts looking for me bring them here."

"Yes, Headmaster," Filch said and then he left.

"Can't believe that we have to put up with him," the female Carrow said.

"And who would I get to replace him," Snape told her, "He works good and doesn't complain much."

"He gives me the creeps," she said.

"Well your face gives me the creeps but we can't change that, now can we," Snape countered and the female Carrow hissed at him.

The feast went on for another ten minutes when Filch returned, Hermione Granger at his side. Both Carrows at once jumped up, their wands out.

"Put your wands down," Snape hissed, "NOW!"

"What, but-."

"WHAT PART OF PUT YOUR WANDS DOWN DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND," Snape roared and both Carrows found themselves in their seats.

"She came to see you, Headmaster," Filch told him.

"Good, take her to my office," Snape said, "Minerva, come with me."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I said so," Snape told her, his tone harsh, "And no Carrows."

"Wait until-."

"How about I tell him that your gay, he hates them," Snape told her and she went white.

When he finally appeared in his office, Minerva with him, he heard crying. Strange, he hadn't heard it before. Hermione was cooing something and the crying went down. "Leave us, Argus," he told the Caretaker and he left.

"A voice told me to come here but I didn't want to go," Hermione told them, "Harry and Ron are mad at me if you want to know."

"Miss Granger, what is that-."

"Twins," Hermione answered, "Their Severus children."

Snape was floored.

Hermione told them what had happened and the fact that Harry and Ron felt that she had betrayed them and the Order. Severus knew the truth as to why Hermione had his children and he couldn't believe that she had bore them without any help, according to what she had said.

"I had them on the road," Hermione said, "When Harry and Ron heard them Harry figured out whom the father was and told me to leave. I left them with what information that I had."

Snape felt his blood boil. Potter was acting just like his stinking father.

"Hermione, coming here was dangerous," Minerva said, "Snape here-."

"DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD KILL MY OWN CHILDREN," Snape roared, making both women jump and the children cry.

"You killed Dumbledore," Minerva told him.

"I was forced to kill him," Snape told her, "And since I know that I have children I'm going to work to make sure that the Dark Lord is brought down."

"Like I believe that," Minerva said. "You're nothing but a snake."

"And you please stop arguing," Hermione begged, "You're hurting them."

Minerva stopped but she continued to glare at him.

"When were they born and have you seen a Healer," Snape asked her, his tone different now.

"I had them today and I haven't seen a Healer," Hermione answered.

"Minerva I think that you need to take Hermione to see Madam Pomfrey," Snape told her, "I'm sure that Poppy needs someone to hen over."

"Fine but this isn't over," Minerva told him and then left.

"It never is."

Snape at once told Dumbledore about the children and the look on Dumbledore's face told Snape that he wasn't happy with this turn of events. He kept going over and over that he could never be a father.

"Severus, calm down," Dumbledore said, "You're not going to do anyone any good worrying over something. You must naturally protect your children."

"You darn right I am and naturally she wouldn't be in this situation if it hadn't been your idea for me to go along with what was going on…when you had been alive."

"I was worried that something would happen if you didn't follow through," Dumbledore told him.

Blasted painting, Snape thought, his children were never going near a moving painting for at least twenty years.

"I'm surprised that you didn't come here at once, even with the evil duo walking around," Madam Pomfrey told Hermione.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, "But with Harry and Ron not talking to me and the big fight that we had I wasn't thinking."

"I fully understand," Madam Pomfrey said, "So what did you three fight about?"

"The children," Hermione answered, "Ron called me a whore and Harry got mad that I named my daughter Lily."

"I'm sure that his mum would be proud for you to name your daughter after her," Madam Pomfrey said, "Even if the children's murderer is-."

"Headmaster," a cold voice finished and Hermione saw Snape enter, "Or not locked up in Azkaban."

"The second," Madam Pomfrey hissed, "Now I told you time and time again not to come in here."

"Must not have gotten the memo," Snape said, "Now what did you name the children?"

"And why should you care?" Hermione asked him, "Their nothing to you."

"I might be the product of my father siring me but I'm not as cold as he was," Snape told her.

"Lily and Spook," Hermione answered, "Now leave me alone."

"I don't think so, Miss Granger," Snape said, "Like it, or not, their my children and I have the right to protect them. I need the vial in the black drawer."

"Why?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Do I have to answer that?" Snape asked, "If you want to know I don't intend to use it on any of the staff, just a little ending that I've been working on."

"Fine but I better not find one dead staff member," she said and disappeared.

Five minutes later Snape had the vial and was gone.

"Thank Merlin he's gone," Madam Pomfrey told Hermione, "Don't worry we won't let that murdering monster near them."

"Thanks," Hermione said and fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up to the news that the Carrows had suffered some horrible heart attack. Hermione had a funny feeling that Snape had killed them but she had no proof. Of course she doubted anyone would miss them. Over the next couple of months she heard nothing from Harry or Ron. When the warm weather returned she finally got one letter from Harry and it wasn't nice.

Hermione,

I hope that you've gotten rid of those monsters. They don't deserve to live.

Harry

Hermione burst into tears which by some strange thing brought Snape around.

"And why are you crying, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Like you care," Hermione snarled.

"I will not allow you to get all watery unless I know the reason," Snape told her.

"Fine, Harry wrote to me," Hermione told him, her eyes flashing.

"And as expected it wasn't good," Snape told her, "Why are you wasting away thinking about those idiots. You have children to care for, your own life, don't waste it away."

"They are my friends!" Hermione said.

"Some friends they turned out to be," Snape told her and then left.

Hermione didn't hear anymore from Snape and she stopped getting letters from Harry and Ron. She was sure that the rest of the Weasley's thought that she was some shameless slut that didn't deserve to even been seen. However she knew that Snape was right about one thing; she did have children and her own life. The months went past and finally good and evil faced off. However it wasn't Harry that finally killed Voldemort off, but Spook.

Voldemort managed to get his hands on her son and she begged him not to kill her child. However when Voldemort cast the Killing Curse Snape got between the curse and the child and died. Voldemort tried to kill Spook but in the end he was defeated. Naturally no one wanted to believe that Snape would do something like that but Hermione had seen it and knew that Snape had really saved everyone's life. One of the worst things to happen was the fact that everyone praised Harry in defeating Voldemort, which made Hermione mad.

Her son was the hero, not Harry, but no one would believe her except one person. Narcissa Malfoy had been there and had seen what Snape had done. The Death Eaters had fled and Auror's were tracking them down.

"Severus was a brave man," she told Hermione, "He was brave enough to take the Unbreakable Vow to protect Draco for me."

"Unbreakable Vow," Hermione said, "What do you mean?"

Harry had mentioned that he had overheard Snape mention to Draco that he had taken an Unbreakable Vow for him.

"The Dark Lord asked Draco to kill Dumbledore for him. I knew that Draco would fail and so Severus took the vow to kill the Headmaster should Draco fail."

Hermione was shocked. This meant that Snape was forced to kill the Headmaster, not that he wanted to.

"Thank you, Narcissa," Hermione said, "Severus was far braver than even Harry."

Narcissa smiled at her and said, "Draco and my husband were wrong about you. You're more worthy of being a Pureblood than even they are."

And she left.

The hero's that fought in the final battle were all given services but Snape was added to those that had died for Voldemort's cause and would have their bodies burned. Hermione knew that she didn't have much time. She went to the painting of Dumbledore, demanding answers. Dumbledore was shocked that Snape's body was about to be burned and told her all that had happened during her sixth year. Hearing that he was dying anyway was another blow to Harry's story that Snape was a cold-blooded murderer. Dumbledore also told her that Snape had left selected memories for her to give to Kingsley or whoever was the new Minister of Magic.

"And Harry's taking all the credit for saving the Wizarding world," Hermione told him.

"I think that he's only doing this because he can't understand how much Severus loved his children, especially his son," Dumbledore told her, "Oh he loved Lily but he loved his son more. Severus was really worried that Voldemort was going to find out about them and try and kill them. I guess he was right in that fear."

"Thanks for telling me," Hermione said and she took the vial and left.

Armed with what she had she presented it to Kingsley, who was the new Minister of Magic. He reviewed the memories and agreed that both Hermione and Narcissa had been right. Snape had saved his son's life and had been forced to kill Dumbledore. Kingsley had Snape buried with the other hero's of Hogwarts despite the fact that Harry and Ron objected. Both boys turned even more sour towards Hermione and Hermione knew that her friendship with them was over.

"They'll tell people that want to hear a lie that Harry defeated the Dark Lord but we all know that it was Severus," Kingsley told her.

"And that's all that matters," Hermione said.

Snape's will was opened two days later and it named Hermione and her children the soul heirs to the Snape and Prince fortune, which had been unlocked when Spook and Lily had been born. The Prince family was filthy rich, even more richer than the Potter family, and Hermione moved into a large manor with plenty of house elves that were given pay and clothes in exchange for taking care of the new Master and Mistress of the house. Remus Lupin, who had lost his wife during the war, came to her for his Wolfbane Potion and a year later later Remus and Hermione were married. Hermione had a son that she named Severus Arthur Lupin the next year.

She decided to name him after what could be the bravest man that she had ever known and told her children stories about their father. She told him that he had been mean to her but that he had done it so that the Slytherin's wouldn't think that he was against their parents Master. 'Aunt' Narcissa came around and showered the children with gifts on their birthdays or taking them to Halloween parties. Little baby Severus also went as well and Hermione had to work on keeping him from eating far too much sugar.

When Spook and Lily turned five they had their first bout of accidental magic, though it was pretty small. A tiger floated up and thankfully Hermione saw it or she might of thought that her children were squibs. Over the next couple of years Hermione tried to mend her friendship with Harry and Ron but they wanted no part of her screwed up life with her continuing to tell anyone that would listen how brave Snape had been.

"You took Harry's glory," Ron told her, "Now go back to your werewolf husband and your freaky children."

Hermione had a bad feeling that her children were going to get the same treatment as she noticed that both Harry and Ron had married and had children as well.

When Severus was three Hermione gave birth again, this time to a little girl. She named her Sophia and she showed her off to the painting that she had secretly done that featured Severus Snape in his potions lab with all the potions that one could want. Snape was reading a book and looked at the child.

"I see that you've delivered another one," he said.

"Yes, her name is Sophia," Hermione said just as Spook and Lily ran in. "You two, no running."

"Sorry, mum," Spook said, "Hello dad."

"Hello, son," Snape said, "And hello Lily flower."

Lily giggled and blew her painting father a kiss before walking away.

"You've done a fine job raising them with wolf boy," Snape said.

"Severus, now don't be making fun of Remus," Hermione told him, "He did give you your favorite stepson."

"That I'll agree with," Snape told her and Hermione grinned at him. "So where is wolf boy?"

Hermione sighed and said, "He's at a job interview."

"So they've finally allowed werewolves to work," Snape told her, "Times have changed, not that I was against Remus working in the first place. I was against the thing inside him."

"I know that," Hermione told him, "Well I need to put Sophia to bed and then get things ready for the birthday party."

"As long as Potter and Weasley aren't there then I think that I can handle being uncovered," Snape told her.

"Trust me, they've been excluded from things for a long time."

Several years later Lily and Spook went to Hogwarts and both ended in Ravenclaw. When they were nearly thirteen Severus joined them and was sorted into Gryffindor. Things weren't easy for them. The Potter and Weasley children had both started Hogwarts around the time that the twins started. James had ended up in Slytherin and Hugo had been in Gryffindor. Every time they turned around they were having to duck hexes or curses. One time James punched Spook in the face as they walked passed. Professor Flitwick didn't like his ravens being attacked and sent letters to Harry and Ron.

Of course nothing happened and what happened next is another story.

THE END

Note: Sorry about leaving all of you hanging but I wanted to end the story there. I'm going to do one where Lily, Spook, and Severus get attacked while Lily has a time turner. Things get turned upside down and right side up. Add Sophia and an evil that not even Snape could defeat to the mix and things are not going to go well.


End file.
